Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for supporting driving operation of a vehicle.
Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for recognizing a road sign has been known. In Japanese Patent No. 4604088, a technique for performing driving support is disclosed, in which a road sign is recognized, and the result of the recognition is displayed.
In some road signs, the represented content thereof is effective in a predetermined lighting state of a traffic light. In response to such a road sign, driving support is desired to be performed depending on whether the road sign is effective or ineffective.